Napalm, Blood, and Demons
After posting Sergei’s journal, I started to research on the creatures a little bit more. I found that some other people spotted similar creatures to the ones in the journal, I could only get in contact with three people who saw the creatures. The first person I contacted was Henry Robertson, an African-American Vietnam veteran, here is his account of the creatures: Henry’s Account (April 19th, 1964) “I was on watch in an ambush, I always got picked first for watch, I was scared that the Viet Cong could just sneak on us and kill us. It was 2:00 hours when I saw something move, I got the C4 ready to explode, I looked closer and saw that the creature had no eyes on the front of his face, but on the side of head. It was speaking in a native language. "It moved unnaturally towards our group, almost as if it was a spider. It looked at me, as if he could read my mind. That was when I knew, it wasn’t human. "That was when I blew the C4 and the thing jumped all the way back into the forest, the Viet Cong heard us and we got into a firefight. "Once in a while I would see the creature running around, trying to get away from the gun fire. The gooks were all over the place and I called in an airstrike. I and a few others survived the airstrike and I was taken back to the platoon.” The second person I interviewed was named Norman Fitzgerald. A normal business man who lost his wife to the creature Norman’s Account (September 20th, 1975) "I and my wife, Fiona, were going on a double date with my friend Pablo and his wife Gina. After we ate at the restaurant, we decided to go back home. That was when the car broke down, luckily there was a mechanic near us. So, we pushed the car towards the mechanic. "While we were waiting for the car to be fixed, I kept on hearing howling from what I thought was a wolf. All of us decided to go into the mechanic’s garage. I then had to go use the bathroom, all of a sudden, the lights went out and screams were heard. "When I heard the scream, I knew it wasn’t human, it sounded so unnatural I can’t even explain it. That was when I heard my wife scream and Gina was yelling, 'NO! PLEASE! STOP!!!' I ran back to the garage to find Pablo and the mechanic dead, with pools of blood under them, and my wife was gone. Gina was covered in blood, repeating this sentence, 'They are the monsters, they watch us, and they will kill us.' "The police arrived ten minutes later, they looked around the area for the creatures and my wife. They only found my wife’s bloody, disfigured, body on the ground ten miles from the mechanic garage. After this incident, Gina became mentally unstable and was sent to Clinton Valley Center in 140 Elizabeth Lake Road in Pontiac, Michigan. She was then moved to Kalamazoo Psychiatric Hospital after Clinton closed in 1997. I became really depressed and attempted suicide once, but failed. I just wish I had one more chance to save my wife." The third and last person I interviewed was named, Mary Gore. A normal house wife who met the creature face to face. Mary’s Account (September 24th, 1989) “It was nighttime. My husband, Robert, tells me he’s going to work. I was alone with our baby girl, cleaning the dishes, that was when I heard howling. It sounded like a dog, I thought it was just the neighbor’s dog, so I just ignored it. That was when the howling started again, this time it sound as if it was in my garden. That was when I called the neighbors to ask if they could bring their dog back into their house, they then told me he was in the house. "That was when I hung up and thought there was a stray in my garden, that was when I heard the howling again, this time it sounded as if the thing was in my house. It was so loud, that my baby girl started to cry, it sounded as if it was coming from upstairs. "I went to go investigate, I looked in me and my husband’s room to find a humanoid creature eating what appeared to be a human hand. I grabbed a broom and tried to hit him, only for him to catch it and go up to my face and say, 'We are demons hiding behind skin, and we will kill the inhabitants of this realm, to make it our own.' I screamed the loudest I could and punched and kicked the creature, so it could let go of me! Then I heard the door bust down, and the creature fled. Before the thing could make it out of my window, I took a picture of him. The people who came were the police, my neighbors must have heard me scream and called them, I told them everything.” ---- After I was done having interviews with people, I found out that Gina killed herself by cutting her wrist in a bathtub in the hospital. Before she committed suicide she wrote this note: “As much as you can deny it, they are real, they will kill us all. I knew from the time I saw the creature look at me that we would all perish! The government is trying to kill them, but they can’t. What is the point…? The only place we are safe is the haven where all can enter if you do one thing. Our only escape is death…" Category:Demon/Devil Category:Diary/Journal